


Yearly Tradition

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Wastelands [11]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 2
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Inspired by Real Events, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: “But mooom, I don’t want to cut my nails!” Helena whined as her mother pulled out a pair of nail scissors from a drawer and took hold of Helena’s hand.





	Yearly Tradition

“But mooom, I don’t want to cut my nails!” Helena whined as her mother pulled out a pair of nail scissors from a drawer and took hold of Helena’s hand.

“You know the deal. Every summer I cut your nails.”

“And?” Helena prompted.

“And as long as you live under my roof, that’s the way it’ll be.” Her mother finished, snipping off her first nail.

“That’s not a deal!”

“Rules are rules.”

“But that’s not fair!” Helena yelled, as her mother finished on her first hand and started on the second.

“Life isn’t fair, Helena. It’s time you learnt that.”


End file.
